<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you hear me? I’m talking to you by Heyloser_saykid_backwards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337411">Do you hear me? I’m talking to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyloser_saykid_backwards/pseuds/Heyloser_saykid_backwards'>Heyloser_saykid_backwards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Its implied, Kidnapping, LMAO, Multi, My First Fanfic, Recovery, Title from jason mraz, be nice pls, btw they have powers, my beta isn’t responding to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyloser_saykid_backwards/pseuds/Heyloser_saykid_backwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was running.<br/>He knew if he stopped they would catch up to him.<br/>He didn’t look back.<br/>He ran and ran and-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-I’m sorry if the summary sucked</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first work ever, please be nice. I accept constructive criticism but not harsh ones. <br/>If you don’t understand something just ask and I’ll do my best to answer.<br/>I also posted this on Wattpad, I’ll put my username at the end. </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy</p><p>-Charlie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin is the son of Sir.</p><p>When he was 8 his mom died. Although he can’t remember much of his life before The House, he remembers his mom. He remembers her auburn hair, her laugh that lit up the room, her green eyes just like his, her smile and her warm hugs. </p><p>He remembers his father before everything. He remembers the way he looked at them, how he called him his little star, his warm smile, his gentle touches and his laugh. <br/>He changed after his mom’s death.</p><p>His touches became rough, he stopped smiling, he called him a disappointment, he told him how he should have died instead. He became distant, too busy for him. Robin didn’t mind the last one, actually. Because it meant he left Robin alone.</p><p>When he was 10 they moved out. Their new house was so much bigger and more secure. His father hired security and bodyguards.<br/>That’s when he met his first friend,</p><p> </p><p>Matt.</p><p> </p><p>Robin didn’t mean to find Matt. He was just trying to find his toy car but the house was too big and confusing. It was an accident. Not an unwelcome one, but an accident nonetheless.</p><p>He was looking for his favorite toy car in the basement. He knew he wasn’t allowed in the basement but he already looked everywhere! Plus, father wasn’t at the house so he didn’t have to know. Robin looked around the rooms, but he couldn’t find anything. The only place he didn’t look was the last room on the right. He slowly opened the door. It was dark. At first he couldn’t see anything but as his eyes started to get used to the dark he saw someone sitting on a bed.</p><p>He was around Robin’s age. He had coffee-coloured hair that curled around his face, brown eyes with a red tint and weird black tear shaped marks under his eyes.<br/>They made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter pog! I’ll update everyday until i run out of pre-made chapters btw. So uhhh enjoy?? :’))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin froze. He didn’t know how or why this kid was here. <em>‘Did father know? Where was his mom and dad?’</em> he thought. The kid was still looking at him, waiting.</p><p>“Who are you?” Robin blurted out before he could stop himself.</p><p>“I’m Matt,” he said “Who are you? Why are you here? You don’t look like them.”</p><p>“Them?” Robin asked, confused. “Who’s ’them’?”</p><p>“They’re-“ Matt started to explain but then stopped himself. “Never mind, who are you and why are you here?”</p><p>“I’m Robin,” He muttered. “I was trying to find my toy car.”</p><p>“I would help you but I’m not allowed to go outside,” Matt said, finally breaking eye contact.</p><p>“What, why?”</p><p>“I’m too dangerous.”</p><p>“You don’t look dangerous.”</p><p>A silence fell over them.</p><p>“Well, you must be very lonely,” Robin said, breaking the silence, while walking over to sit beside him.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Matt mumbled mournfully.</p><p>“Then I will be your friend!” Robin exclaimed.</p><p>Matt looked at him, feeling confused and a little surprised. “Why?” He asked.</p><p>“Because I’m lonely too and i like you already,” said Robin, smiling.</p><p>“Oh,” Matt muttered, then smiled slightly, “I would love to be your friend.”</p><p>Robin beamed, “Great! So, what’s your favorite color?”</p><p>They sat there for hours just talking and laughing. After a while Robin looked at his watch and saw that his father would be returning home soon. He sighed, “My father will be here soon, I have to leave before I get into trouble.”</p><p>Matt looked disappointed, “Oh,” he muttered.</p><p>“But I promise I will come back soon!” Robin assured him quickly, then held up his hand with his pinkie out “Pinkie promise.”</p><p>Matt looked at him and then at his hand and brought his own up, “Pinkie promise,” he whispered and then locked their pinkies together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>Four Years Later</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Matt, come on,” Robin whispered.</p><p>Matt quickly, but quietly, tip-toed to where Robin was. This was it. They were gonna escape The House. The plan was perfect. Sir was out of the house, they managed to avoid the guards and the security cameras, and Robin even managed to steal a blueprint of The House from Sir.</p><p>They quickly crawled inside the vent Robin opened before they started their escape attempt. They crawled until they got to the back door. They got out of the vent and then Robin opened the door. They went outside and even though he wanted to stop and look around, Matt knew they didn’t have the time for that. They ran to the walls and climbed. They ran and ran and ran and-</p><p>A hand grabbed him by the elbow.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha cliffhanger :)))) I’m (not) sorry.<br/>I know original works on ao3 flops but i genuinely don’t care so *shrug* but if anyone ends up reading this please comment or leave a kudos if you like it :’)) </p><p>Goodbye for now<br/>-Charlie</p><p> </p><p>Edit: i edited it because i forgot to do something like an idiot :’)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Matt is a sadboi but its kinda ok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Halloooo!<br/>Man i really like making characters sad<br/>I should really start writing, im running out of pre-made chapters </p><p>CW:Implied/Referenced child abuse <br/>its only one or two lines but still better safe than sorry </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Where do you think you’re going.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Matt froze. He didn’t want to turn around. This wasn’t happening. They got out. He didn’t want to go back. He won’t go back.</p><p>“Let him go!” Robin yelled, sounding panicked.</p><p>Matt finally looked back when he heard a painfully similar voice.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” Sir drawled “Look who we have here.”</p><p>Matt was paralyzed. He couldn’t move. Sir wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be at work. This couldn’t be real. This isn’t real this isn’t real this isn’t r e a l-</p><p>He was panicking so much he didn’t notice Robin standing in front of him to shield him. He didn’t notice Robin taking the blame. He didn’t notice Sir taking Robin by his ponytail.</p><p>And by the time he realized, it was too late. Sir was taking Robin upstairs. He was taking Robin upstairs to do God knows what. He should’ve said something. He should’ve taken the blame. He should’ve protected him. It should’ve been him. Not Robin, never Robin.</p><p>That night he didn’t sleep, he couldn’t. How could he sleep when he didn’t know if Robin was okay. He heard the room next to his opening. He heard someone being tossed inside, a thud. He hears another thud. Two more kids then. He should tell Robin if- when he comes back.</p><p>He sat in his “room” ‘till morning, with only his thoughts for company. His body and mind begged him to lay down, to sleep. He wouldn’t sleep, not until he saw Robin. Not until he was sure he was alive. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to be free, with Robin by his side. Maybe they could even get the new ones out too-</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>Matt quickly looked at the door desperately hoping it was Robin.</p><p>It wasn’t. It was one of the guards, here to take him to Sir. He sighed and got up. The guard took him by the elbow. It took him a lot of self-restraint to not flinch. The guard led him to the white room. When they entered the room he saw three figures, one of them being Sir.</p><p>The other two looked like twins, they had similar faces and the same length hair, but the similarities ended there. They also looked about the same age as him if not a year older.</p><p>The one on the left had black and red hair, icy grey eyes that, honestly, scared him and a resting bitch face.</p><p>The one on the right was the exact opposite, she had very light blonde hair and gentle blue eyes.</p><p>But the most interesting thing about them was the bug-like antennas they had. He would be more shocked about it if he was “normal”.</p><p>They looked up at him the moment he entered. It was kinda disturbing how in sync they were.</p><p>“Looks like the little rebel is finally here,” mocked Sir.</p><p>Matt tried not to flinch at that. Sir didn’t like it when he flinched.</p><p>“Are you gonna stand there like a fool or are you gonna sit down?”</p><p>Matt quickly sat down next to the blonde. She tried to smile at him a little but it looked more like a grimace. He didn’t care either way. He still didn’t know if Robin was okay.</p><p>“You three will see more of each other so you’ll get to know each other today,” said Sir, slowly walking towards the door, “Have fun!”</p><p>As soon as Sir closed the door Blondie turned to me, “Hello! I’m Hinata and that’s my twin sister Akari.”</p><p>She was far too cheerful, especially considering she was probably kidnapped.</p><p>“I’m Matt,” he muttered, stiff.</p><p>“So are you the only one here?” she asked, “other than us of course!”</p><p>“There’s another boy my age,” he mumbled, getting more irritated the further she interrogated him.</p><p>“Then why isn’t he here?” she probed, tilting her head like a confused puppy.</p><p>“It’s none of your business!” he snapped, then quickly realised his mistake, “I’m sorry, I’m just really stressed right now.”</p><p>He noticed that Akari stood up the moment he yelled at Hinata, from the corner of his eye. ‘Looks like Akari is the more protective one, I should be careful around her.’ he thought.</p><p>“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have asked,” Hinata assured him, “You already looked pretty tense when I first asked about it.” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>They started talking about themselves. Since Akari didn’t really trust him like Hinata, she didn’t talk, only saying yes or no. Hinata answered for her instead. He didn’t mind it. After a while the guards came to take them back to their rooms. Before they left Akari leaned in to whisper in his ear,</p><p>“I’m giving you a second chance, since Hinata seems to like you, don’t fuck up.”</p><p>He smiled slightly, “Yes, ma’am.” he teased.</p><p>Akari smirked at him. He counted this as a win. Even though he still haven’t seen Robin he at least made two other friends. Sir didn’t even bother them.</p><p>When he got to his room he laid down on his bed and tried to reassure himself that Robin will come tomorrow. It wasn’t long before sleep claimed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New characters! </p><p>Comments and kudos’ are very appreciated and encouraged so uhh :’) </p><p> </p><p>Goodbye for now!<br/>-Charlie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunion pog!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: Child abuse<br/>It’s not explicit but it does have references and implications towards it so if you’re uncomfortable with it skip the first three paragraphs. <br/>I’ll put the important(ish) things at the end notes.<br/>I’m sorry in advance i did not have the motivation for the first part so it may be bad</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin was laying on the floor, covered in bruises and blood, too tired to get up. Even breathing hurt. He couldn’t get up to see Matt, he kinda didn’t want to either. He didn’t know if Father did something to Matt, and he didn’t want to know. It was kinda selfish but he didn’t care.</p><p>He looked at the chunks of hair on the ground, his hair, and started crying. He didn’t know why he was crying. Maybe it was because of the unbearable pain or maybe because of the fact that Father cut his hair.</p><p>He thought about how his mother used to tell him she loved his hair and that he should let it grow <strike><em>(so much like hers)</em></strike>, how she would brush it while singing softly to him. After her death he tried to keep his hair away from Father because it was something that reminded him about her, but now it was gone. It would take some time to grow it back again, if Father didn’t cut it again.</p><p>He didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he opened his eyes it was the next day. He squinted at the bright light coming from his window. He got up from his spot on the floor and slowly walked towards the bathroom. He took out the first-aid kit and started bandaging his cuts. Every time he moved his whole body ached. He went back to his room and laid down on the bed, careful of his injuries. He just laid there, thinking about yesterday. At some point he started to cry softly. He was so exhausted, both emotionally and physically, he didn’t protest when his eyes started to close.</p><p>When he opened his eyes it was dawn. He immediately got up and went downstairs. Quickly, and quietly, he got past the security without them noticing. He went downstairs to the basement and jogged towards Matt’s room. He gently opened the door and found Matt on his mattress, fast asleep. He slowly walked and kneeled next to him. He looked so peaceful. He almost didn’t want to disturb him. Almost.</p><p>He gently shook Matt awake. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at him, confused. Robin giggled, “Wake up, sleepyhead.”</p><p>Matt’s eyes widened and he sat up quickly.</p><p>“Robin...?” he whispered, unsure if this was a dream or not.</p><p>“That’s me,” Robin chuckled.</p><p>Matt got off the bed so quickly he would have fallen down if Robin didn’t catch him. He turned around and clung to him. Robin noticed that Matt started crying when he felt something wet on his shoulder and embraced him gently. Soon he started crying too.</p><p>“You’re okay,” Matt whispered, “You’re here.”</p><p>Robin wasn’t sure if Matt was trying to reassure himself or Robin. He didn’t care. They were both here. They were both okay. They sat there, on the floor, clinging to each other like the other would disappear if they let go.</p><p>—</p><p><br/>“How did it fail?” Robin scowled, “Our plan was foolproof!”</p><p>At some point they both calmed down. They were sitting on the cold floor, holding hands. Matt glanced at Robin. He then looked down at his shoes.</p><p>“I think I know,” He whispered.</p><p>Robin looked at him, urging him to continue. Matt didn’t meet his gaze.</p><p>He sighed, ”There were two more people like me brought in, He must have been here for them.”</p><p>Robin’s eyes widened, “What?”, he whispered.</p><p>“They were twins, Hinata and Akari,” Matt muttered.</p><p>“What were they like?” Robin, gently, asked.</p><p>“They are a year older than us,” Matt smiled, “Hinata was really sweet and nice and even though Akari was cold at first she warmed up to me soon enough, I think.”</p><p>Matt looked back at Robin, and saw his blank expression. <em>‘Weird,’</em> he thought, confused and concerned, <em>‘Was it something I said?’</em>. They knew each other so well they could read one another like a book. It wasn’t like Robin to close off like that.</p><p>“I think I know where they are, I could take you there to meet them?” Matt asked softly attempting to break the tension.</p><p>“No,” Robin mumbled, his voice shaky, “Wanna sit here with you, please.”</p><p>Matt nodded, not wanting to upset his best friend further, and gently squeezed his hand. They sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. Robin laid his head on Matt’s shoulder ,and smiled slightly at him, breaking the tension completely. Matt felt himself smile too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary for those who didn’t read the first three parts;<br/>‘Robin’s Father cut his hair and he gets sad about it since his mother loved his hair and he wanted to have something to remind him of her.’</p><p>Sooo, how was it??? To be honest I wasn’t really vibing with this chapter but it was all i had and no matter how much i edit it i still didn’t like it so :’))) i’m vvv sorry</p><p>Goodbye for now<br/>-Charlie</p><p> </p><p>ps: I absolutely cannot paste this chapter wtf <br/>pps: I forgot to copy it like a dumbass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. NOT A CHAPTER!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i <em>know</em> i havent updated in awhile, im so sorry. i honestly hate the next chapter so when i get out of writers block alive i’ll rewrite it and update. i’ve been writing a lot of very short stories. like <em>very </em>short stories. minimum three sentences or something. so if you want i can upload them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>writers block <em>and</em> art block is a duo from the burning pits of hell :’))) i haven’t done anything productive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry it’s very short, this is for experimentation. If i get at least three positive reviews I’ll update  longer chapters, if i can, since I already wrote the next few chapters.</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye for now ;*</p><p> </p><p>My Wattpad username: charlielikeswriting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>